


苹果派

by WITH83LINE



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WITH83LINE/pseuds/WITH83LINE
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 14





	苹果派

原作来自lofter——SHEEP   
金希澈挂了电话之后，就开始对今天的天色变化特别有兴致，看着夕阳染上天空，直到夜色一层一层的铺满了天空。  
啊～，晚上到了，真是让人非常期待啊～  
朴正洙坐在回家的车上一直都有点心不在焉，明明也拿着手机在看信息还有工作事宜。但是就是没办法专心……某人的脸不断的跑到脑袋里，真的没办法专心……  
阿西…  
带着点恶狠狠的意思把亮着的屏幕摁灭了，他感觉自己现在莫名有点暴躁，或者说是朴正洙强行把自己现在的状态解读成暴躁。  
毕竟任别人怎么看都是这个状态都更像是，恼羞成怒( ˙˘˙ )  
距离越来越近了，今天下午听到的那句话就像缠在耳朵上的丝线不停的回响：“正洙今天要早点回来啊～，我想吃苹果～”  
他甚至都想得到那家伙脸上的表情。  
脑袋里像是有两个小人在打架，一边恼羞成怒赌气地说我才不要去呢，另一边的那个虽然垂着头羞涩，但还是蠢蠢欲动。  
反应过来，他已经站在金希澈家门口了…  
来都来了，他还能被弟弟怎么样吗？！哼…  
虽然这话说的好像并没有什么底气…  
金希澈打开门就看见站在门口表情“凶恶”发着呆不知道在想什么的朴正洙，嘴嘟嘟气鼓鼓，还穿着今天上节目的衣服，看来是匆匆赶回来的。  
怎么看都是对他有点意见的样子。  
抓着他的手就把人拉了进来，等到朴正洙反应过来的时候已经被按进柔软的沙发里了。“喂…”他张了张嘴想说什么，话就被人堵在嘴里了。  
他喜欢吻他。  
那种纠缠着的亲热。  
好一会才被放开，但是想说的话已经被黏糊糊的脑袋裹住跑不出来了，只顾着喘气都还没回过神。听到眼前的人笑了一下，低声说了句：“啊～正洙还没回神呢～，怪我不够努力，嗯。”  
然后又被摁着肩膀压进了沙发里，接着吻，衣服就慢慢的不整齐了。  
外套已经不知道在什么时候被脱掉了，里面是薄薄的一件白色打底，领口很低，从上面看下去一览无余。颈上绕了一条黑色的丝带，有点凉的手从衣服下摆探入，挑逗性的一点一点的在肌肤上游走。  
金希澈手上动作不停，嘴也不停。嫌麻烦衣服碍事，没多久就被扯下来了。  
他伸出手指轻轻地点在腹部和胸腔的中间，金希澈饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉：“正洙今天是从这里开始红的吗？”  
冷热接触的刺激感让皮肤又开始泛红：“嗯…我怎么…怎么会知道…这种事啊？嘶……别碰…”  
他边说边感觉到点在胸前的手指向上滑行，停在了两个人熟悉的敏感点。  
肉粒被逗弄着，快感一下子就涌了上来。“还是从这里开始红？嗯？”带笑的声音不停地响起。手又往上滑，隔着浅薄的一层皮肤划过喉管，点了点凸出的喉结，最后落在唇瓣上轻轻地摩挲。  
金希澈如愿地看着随着手指的滑动轨迹，又一点点红透的朴正洙。  
“正洙～红得好漂亮，是熟透了的苹果啊。”他咬着朴正洙的耳朵喃喃道，手抽出皮带，顺着腰往下滑进更深更暖的地带：“不过温度这么高，其实是刚出炉的香香甜甜热乎乎的苹果派啊～”  
“那么，要享用啦～”扩展做的足够完善，金希澈觉得自己已经在苹果派的诱惑下坚持了很久的。低头吻在已经渗出薄汗的颈上，挺身而入。  
切开的内馅，温暖又湿润。  
一点点的缠上来。  
真是让人要溺死在里面，金希澈分着神感叹。  
刚刚还勉强嘴硬的人早就被一阵快过一阵的撞击带进了欲海里，看不见的快感沿着尾椎从皮下一点点的爬升，然后在脑内炸开。  
他本身就是敏感的身子。  
爽得除了断断续续的呻吟，已经没有可以连接完整的思绪了。  
他们两个熟悉到对方的敏感点闭着眼睛都不会找错，早就过了青涩又缓慢的探索阶段，每一场的床事都是尽兴之致。  
在爱和欲望纠缠的时候，很多时候人就会分出和平日不同的性格。  
或者，平日藏起来的，突然就显露了。  
平日收着的，在亲近的人面前，在欲望面前，什么都不用考虑。  
随情所欲。  
每次这个时候，金希澈的恶劣因子就发挥到极致。虽然不得不说，随着那些逗弄语句或者坏心眼的动作，快感总是翻倍的上涨。  
像现在，腿被分的很开，性器在湿润的后穴进进出出，射精的欲望强烈。  
但是铃口被人堵住，作乱的人咬着他的唇换着声调叫哥。  
床上的话，他总勾着声调。  
又多又碎又无下限。  
“hiong~舒服吗？”  
“hiong～你好湿。”  
“hiong~我想听你的声音。”  
“喜欢吗？hiong～告诉我。”  
“hiong～给我唱《Sarang❤️》”  
“hiong～我想听你说你爱我。”  
“想射吗hiong~”  
性器早就涨得颤颤巍巍了，但始终不被允许释放。好不容易喂的人有了饱意，问他想不想射。   
呜咽着点头，换来唇上浅浅的像落下羽毛的吻和身后更重像是想要把他贯穿的顶弄。  
白浊溅射，零零星星地滴到高潮余韵未褪还染着粉色的胸膛上。思绪才回笼，想着刚刚被逗的哄的诱骗说的话，脸又泛上红色。  
《Sarang❤️》大概真的是什么奇怪的按钮吧。  
金希澈看着怀里又红起来的人儿，低头又在唇上啄了一下：“我尝了，苹果很好吃。”  
然后又咬着朴正洙的耳朵含糊地笑：“但是好像又熟了，等一会洗干净，可以再尝尝。”  
反正是如此的让他欲罢不能。  
一辈子都戒不掉。  
就像，这首歌。  
一辈子都是彼此的告白。  
后记：然后澈特又来了。  
惊不惊喜，意不意外？？？  
两辆车( ¨̮ )


End file.
